Star-Touched
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Thranduil takes in an orphaned Elfling after Gandalf's numerous pleas. But is Thranduil taking her in out of pity or is it because she just might be linked to an Elven legend of power?
1. Silver Stars

Thranduil takes in an orphaned Elfling after Gandalf's numerous pleas. But is Thranduil taking her in out of pity or is it because she just might be linked to an Elven legend of power?

 _ **Star-Touched**_  
 **Prologue** _ Silver Stars

Gandalf had traveled far. He finally made it to the kingdom of Thranduil, Mirkwood, on the night of a full moon. Starlight and moonlight illuminated the area. Gandalf checked the small bundle in his arms; everything was all right. He climbed down from Shadowfax's back.

"What do you want here, wizard?" a guard wondered when Gandalf walked up to the gate.

"I am Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf stated calmly. "King Thranduil is expecting me."

"Follow me," the other guard told him and led the way inside through the gate.

 **o 0 o**

The guard led the wizard through the halls and to the throne. The guard bowed then took his leave with Thranduil's permission.

"Lord Thranduil." Gandalf bowed to the Elvenking and his son, Legolas. "Thank you for seeing me." He stood erect. The small bundle started to become fussy, then quieted again. Thranduil's attention was drawn to the baby that Gandalf had been carrying since he saved her from an Orc pack. The baby was an Elf and its parents had been slaughtered.

"I see you've brought the child, Mithrandir," Thranduil said.

"Yes, I have." Gandalf held the newborn close to his chest.

"I told you, I don't want the Elfling." Thranduil stood up from his throne. "And yet, you continue to insist upon me taking the Elfling in."

"Adar, why not take the child in?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil was quiet. He honestly didn't have a reason to take her in nor did he have a reason to not take her in. He didn't know what to do. He finally sighed. "Bring her to me, Mithrandir," Thranduil said.

Gandalf walked forward with his staff in one hand and the Elfling craddled in his other arm.

Thranduil took the Elfling in his arms. He held her close. The newborn looked up at him. "Her eyes are silver," Thranduil stated. "They shine as if they were stars." He ran a hand gently over her fuzzy head.

"There's an old tale that says Elves with eyes such as hers were able to read a being's very soul with a mere touch of their hand." Gandalf held onto his staff.

"Is that even possible?" Legolas wondered.

"We shall see when the child is older," Thranduil told his son. Gandalf smiled to himself. Thranduil was becoming attached to Elfling the more he held her.

"Does this mean you are taking the child as yours, Thranduil?" Gandalf asked.

Thranduil sighed. "Yes, Mithrandir." He looked at the Elfling when she touched his cheek and looked him in the eye. Thranduil was caught in the child's gaze. He couldn't look away.

"Adar, what's wrong?" Legolas saw his father stiffen when the child touched him.

"The Elfling is reading your father's soul this very moment, Legolas." Gandalf grinned.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Adar

_**Star-Touched**_  
 **Chapter I** _ Adar

(Five Years Later)

A small Elfling played with her ball in the halls of the Woodland Realm. Her long whitish-blonde hair shone and was braided. Her braid started at the scalp and went down. Her eyes were pure shiny silver. Her skin was fair. She was smaller than other Elflings her age. That's why she was always teased and bullied despite the fact that she was the Elvenking's daughter.

"Silrien," Legolas, her older brother, called her. " _Come here for a minute_."

Silrien smiled and ran to him and hugged his leg, "Legolas!"

Legolas let Silrien hug him, but he didn't smile. "Silrien, _would you mind telling me why you you were in a fight this morning with other Elflings?"_

Silrien's smile disappeared. She looked up at her brother, " _You saw_?"

" _Yes, I saw_." Legolas answered.

Silrien grabbed her brother's hand. She swallowed hard and started shaking. "You told ada." It wasn't a question. Silrien saw it through her power to read souls with mere touch of her hand. She didn't know how she had such a power or where it came from, but it was helpful when she needed to know something.

"Yes, I told Adar," Legolas stated. Silrien let him take her into his arms. "He wants to see you."

Silrien hugged Legolas around the neck with a whimper.

 **o 0 o**

Legolas entered Thranduil's study with Silrien in his arms. He sat the Elfling down. Thranduil looked at Silrien. She hid behind Legolas's leg with tears in her eyes. Thranduil told Legolas to leave; that he wanted to talk to Silrien alone. Legolas bowed and left.

Thranduil stood and looked at Silrien before pouring wine into his glass. "Tell me, Silrien" he took a sip of his wine "Do you know why Legolas brought you to me?"

"Because you wanted to talk to me, ada," Silrien answered.

"And do you know what it is I want to speak to you about?" Thranduil looked at her again.

Silrien swallowed before answering, "About me getting into a fight."

"Yes," Thranduil said.

"Ada, I'm sorry," Silrien sobbed. "Please don't punish me. I won't do it again."

Thranduil put down his wine glass and went to his daughter. "I'm not going to punish you, pen tithen." He kneeled down in front of her. "Are you afraid of me, Silrien?"

Silrien nodded, "Yes, ada." She was scared more of his temper than Thranduil himself. Silrien had seen Thranduil's temper before and she did not want to see it again.

Thranduil caressed her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Silrien; I would never hurt you. Understand?"

"I understand, ada," Silrien said. Thranduil pulled her into a hug then took her in his arm and stood up.

Silrien wrapped her arms around her father's neck and buried her face into his hair. "I know why you got into a fight with the other Elflings." Thranduil sat in the window seat. He sat Silrien in his lap and held her close. "They were making fun of you again, correct?"

"Yes, ada," Silrien sniffled.

"Silrien, I want you to ignore them when they make fun of you because there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ada," Silrien said.

"Good girl." Thranduil petted her hair then kissed the crown of her head. Silrien buried herself up against her father's chest. She loved the sound of his heartbeat. They sat there for a while then Thranduil realized that Silrien had fallen asleep in his arms.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _pen tithen_ = little one

 _Adar_ = Father

 _Ada_ = dad/daddy _**(in this story the term will be used for daddy)**_


End file.
